Thanksgiving miracle
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving


**Happy Thanksgiving**

 **And if you don't live in America or don't celebrate the holiday, then have a great day!**

I look out the back door from my mom's house. The wind is slightly blowing and the snow is beginning to lightly fall onto the ground.

I feel a hand on my leg, I look down and see my little Cooper looking up at me. "Hi little man." I tell him as I pick him up and kiss his cheek that is slightly cold from playing outside with his cousins.

He smiles and wraps his tiny arms around me as tight as he can. "I'm hungry mommy."

I kiss him again and turn so he can see the kitchen that's behind us. "Thanksgiving dinner is almost ready buddy. Alright?"

He nods his head, not looking very pleased though. "Ok mommy."

I put him down and fix his shirt that was a little wrinkled from me holding him. "Go play honey."

Without another word, he runs off to play with his cousins. Ross and Rachel have a son Evan that is 4 just like Cooper is. Rachel and I were pregnant at the same time. The boys are just 2 months apart from each other. They also have a 15 month old daughter, Grace. Ross wants one more child. Rachel says she's done having kids but I think they'll at least have one more with the way they go at it.

Just holding Grace, makes me want a daughter so bad. If I get pregnant and have another son, that's ok too but I really want a daughter. And I want a sibling for Cooper. He is so sweet with Grace. He loves helping her and he loves to teach her new things. It's adorable actually. I can't wait to have that someday. Cooper with a younger sibling.

"Mon."

I turn around to see who is calling my name.

"Hey Ross." I give him a hug. I haven't seen him very much lately. He just started his own law firm and has been really busy. So maybe it's a good thing that Rachel hasn't gotten pregnant again yet. Ross would miss so much and that would crush him. He already hates that he can't see his wife and kids all that much. Out of anyone he could have married though, I am glad that he chose my best friend.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." I tell him.

All the smells from the kitchen are making me so hungry. I can barely stand it. Now I know where Cooper gets it from.

"How are you holding up? Sorry I haven't been by that much." He reaches out and holds my hand that is on the counter and I lightly squeeze his hand with my other one.

I just shrug. "I could be better."

He smiles with sympathy at me. "Is there anything you need? Anything I could do for you? Anything at all?"

I smile. "No I'm fine thank you."

Ross leans over and kisses my cheek. "You call anytime if you change your mind. Ok?"

I nod and I try not to cry right now. That is the last thing that I want to do on Thanksgiving and in front of my son.

My dad walks by with the turkey and shortly after my mom says that dinner is ready. I take Cooper into the bathroom to wash his hands. I love seeing him this excited.

When we get to the table, we all go around the table and say one thing that we are Thankful this year. I almost start crying again today when Cooper says his daddy. He is so attached to the both of us. I wouldn't change that for anything.

I kiss the top of Coopers head.

"You miss your daddy don't you?"

He nods, his bottom lip poking out a little. "When is daddy coming home?"

I don't like that I can't give him an answer. I really don't know. It's hard on me not having the love of my life here but I can't even imagine how hard it is for Cooper to not have his dad, his hero, his best friend here with him.

"I don't know baby."

He's been gone for a year. He left the day after Halloween last year. I miss him so much it hurts.

"Missing someone?"

I freeze and am not able to look up from my plate. I know that voice anywhere. I'm scared that if I look up, it won't be true like I am imagining the whole thing.

Then I hear my son yell 'daddy' and I know it's true.

Cooper leaps up from the table and runs towards his dad. Finally I am able to look up and I see him standing there in his uniform. With tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face.

I stand up and go over to him. He moves Cooper to his hip and wraps his free arm around me, hugging me close. I cry into the crock of his neck, getting tears on the collar of his uniform.

I pull back a little to look at him. To make sure I am not dreaming. But it's true. He really is here. He's in my mother's kitchen. "You didn't tell me you were coming home. How did you? When did you?" I have so many questions to ask him.

He smiles, brushing his thumb across my cheek. "I wanted to surprise you guys."

I wrap my arms around him again. "I am so glad you're here honey. I never want you going away again. Ever again."

"They asked me if I wanted to reenlist."

I pull back and look at him again, hoping he said no but scared that he said yes.

He must see the horror in my eyes because he pulls me against him and puts his forehead against mine. "I said no."

I smile and kiss him. I kiss him over and over again. We laugh when Cooper starts saying how gross it is.

I pull back from him and take his hand in mine. "Hungry?"

He nods his head. "Very."

He tickles the palm of my hand and we walk to the table.


End file.
